


Six Spooks and the Crasher

by AKA_Indulgence



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: (Only hinted at though), 6SatC, A special of, Axe fluff in the middle.., Costumes, Everyone dresses up oh boy, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Multi, Red is a flirt, Reverse Harem, Sans is a dork, Trick or Treating, aaaaaand i don't know what else to tag, and i love him, hahaha, minor hurt/comfort, sends good feelings down your spine, skejmf, spooky scary skeletons - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 17:51:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21257240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKA_Indulgence/pseuds/AKA_Indulgence
Summary: It's that time of the year again.The last day of October, when you can finally start to feel that Autumn's in full swing... The crisp wind starting to break through your thin layers and nipping at your skin, leaves of red and brown scattered all around you and coloring the streets... The same colors painting Mt. Ebott in the distance a beautiful warm shade with splashes of orange and yellow in the mix, and...IT'S HALLOWEEN BABY!!!!You're excited for today. You've gotten your costume ready as opposed to last year when you didn't wear anything... Oh you love halloween. All spooks and ghouls- and this year, you have skeletons. And they don't seem to mind being "spooks".You're a bit worried that it's a bit hard to explain to everyone why you're wearing what you are but... With 6 skeletons by your side and ever supportive, you can't wait to get this spooky walk around the neighborhood started.





	Six Spooks and the Crasher

**Author's Note:**

> (To everyone who don't know- I have a little series in my "Compilation of Little Fluffs" Called 'Six Skeletons and the Crasher' where readers have to crash into the skeleton household. I write little snippets of their life in there- and I couldn't resist making a halloween special with them because they are my favorites ;w;)  
You don't have to read that to read this though! ^^ they dont exactly have a plot- just snippets of life with the 6 of them
> 
> SO  
I LOVE HALLOWEEN!  
AND I LOVE COSTUMES  
AND TRICK OR TREATING  
TO HELL WITH "You're too old for this bla bla bla"- I WANT MY CANDY mejklselkr
> 
> Yeah  
I had wanted to post another spooky thing but it wasn't exactly for halloween, just spooky... And I loved this too and while we're at it- another Six Skeletons and the Crasher that's not so short ;)

This was an exciting day.

_Halloween._

It’d always been your favorite “holiday”, er… Special event day.

It’s fall! It’s all orange, brown, reds and yellows! Pumpkins! Spooks!

And best of all… This year you’ve started living with a house full of skeletons, and you were glad to hear they take no offense when you asked what they thought about skeletons relating with the spooks.

“cool. i’m in.” Red had been the first to answer your question about it.

The Papyrus bunch had been preparing all day while the Sanses took their sweet sweet time just lounging around. That morning, when you’d all been in the kitchen, Axe making some eggs and bacon for you, Crooks and him (He didn’t let you eat cereal, for some reason…) while everyone else at the table was eating some fruit ring cereals. They’d been sitting together, Papyrus and Edge completely ignoring they’re bowls of milky, treaty delights, while Crooks was quietly eating and savoring his cereal (Axe’d let his brother eat cereal but not you?! Why?)

“GROUP? YES? NO? YES?”

“I DON’T KNOW YET!”

Edge and Papyrus was thinking hard over in their corner, while Crooks seemed as if he wasn’t in the conversation, staring at a place in the middle of the island and continuing to eat his cereal.

“YOU TWO DO WHATEVER YOU WANT! I ALREADY HAVE SOMETHING I WANT TO WEAR.” Crooks piped, smiling to himself, a picture of his wear for tonight… He knew the problem the other two had. They had their costumes ready to go, but the fact that it kinda works better for halves or twos made them argue as to how they’ll do it for the three of them.

“… YOU SURE YOU DON’T WANT TO-“

“OH, DON’T WORRY, I’M SURE YOU CAN STILL DO THAT TO SOMEONE!” Crooks replied quickly to Papyrus, and you had absolutely _no idea_ what they were talking about.

“don’t take too long thinkin’ ‘bout it now bro,” Red quickly shoved a spoonful of cereal into his maw. “it _is_ tonight, ya know.”

“SANS!” Edge had turned from facing the other two Papyruses- “I AM A VERY DILIGENTAND QUICK-WITTED SKELETON. I CAN GET THE BEST OF OUTFITS IN A FLASH- UNLIKE YOU LAZYBONES THAT CAN’T SEEM TO- … GET AN OUTFIT IN THE SPAN OF A MONTH!”

“ah, don’t worry about it boss.” Red waved off, closing his sockets. “i already know what i’m going to wear for… _tonight.”_ He made a quick glance to you, his grin wide and predatory, face a bit darker and his red lights just a bit spookier than usual… And he winked before he ate another spoonful.

“Wh- R-Red?!”

You don’t have the mind to even understand _why_ but… When shot you that look, something had certainly shot, er… _Downwards_ on your body, and you blushed and hid your face in your hands, putting your elbows on the island and looking away from the, for the lack of a better word… _naughtiest_ skeleton in the house.

… You can’t believe that you’d have to describe someone that you are close to with “naughty”. Especially in the… Er, _non-bedroom_ context. Though…

“heheh, getting… _thoughts_, dollface?” Red’s smirk was growing by the second on his face, telling you _exactly_ what he was thinking.

And you couldn’t exactly say he was wrong either- and you were embarrassed as all hell.

“WELL-!” You flushed, covering your face and peeking out of them a little, cheeks burning. “I wasn’t- exactly- I-“

“… You’re the one who…”

You… You gave up when Red just kept chuckling and giving you looks.

Sans gave a long sigh. “don’t mind him too much now kid.” He had put an arm around your shoulders, taking another spoon of his cereal. “you know how he’s like…. hey, you’re getting a little hot there, you ok?”

N… _No?!_

Your face was getting redder again by Sans’ close proximity and his hand around you- right after his alternate self teased you. You squeezed your shoulders to your neck and felt like steam was coming off your cheeks.

“I… Sans… Uh…” You covered your face again, but you were still leaning into his hold more, good god you had an attraction to these skeletons. “I’m fine… I just… Hey um, Axe, how much longer?”

“it’s done, sweetcake. breakfast coming right up,” Axe was smiling, putting the tasty smelling breakfast onto the plate and serving it to you, sitting on the chair between you and Red- saved by himself when he said he was making breakfast for you- and Red reluctantly taking the seat one away from you when Sans had all of a sudden blipped into the chair next to you beside Axe’s, showing his smug face and asking Papyrus to take his cereal with him- though that got him an angry yelling about how lazy he was.

…. Why are all three of them being so… Intimate??? With you right now??

Sans had retracted his hand from your shoulder, putting down on your back, and had unsubtly _slowly moved it to your waist…_ _And you had no plans in stopping him._

Axe sat down beside you and put the dishes on the island, along with the fork and knife.

“eat up, little cake.” Axe smiled to you, waiting for you to take the first bite.

Your face was still… Pink from the ordeal, and you start cutting the egg, and stabbed it with your fork, and taking another stab at the bacon, putting it in your mouth. Warm, the perfect sunny side up egg melting in your mouth and the bacon adding the perfect amount of savory and blending into that classic breakfast taste.

… Damn, Axe was a good cook, and while you’re not exactly surprised by it… Oh man this was the best eggs and bacon you’ve had.

“… Axe oh my god,” You breathed, “Stop making these tasty things, you’re going to kill me,”

“so… you want me to… stop cooking for you?” Axe had put a hand under his chin, eyesockets lidding, one over his singular red light.

“… No.” You took another forkful of egg.

Axe chuckled before he took his own fork and knife. “thought so.”

“so, breakfast-lover,” Sans looked back to you, “what are you planning on dressing up for tonight? we _are_ still going on that night walk- and… maybe possibly… trick or treat while we’re at it, right?”

“Ah- of course!” Who cares if you’re considered “old for this”, you wanted your candy and your costumes and your fun little harmless spooks and pranks. Or… being pranked and spooked, that is. “I can’t wait! What are _you_ wearing, Sans?”

“well, here’s a hint… i didn’t buy a costume.”

…

“Uh… You’re not coming today or…?”

Honestly, your heart had sunk a little when he said that. Is… Is Sans not coming? You still wanted to go out but… If Sans weren’t there… You’d be a little bit more than sad.

“oh, of course i’m coming. come on, free candy, you tell me you’ve got free garbage and i’ll be there,”

That got a little snort out of you, having to close your mouth in case there were still bits of egg in your mouth that came out, and Sans laughed with you before he continued.

“just uh…” He sweated a bit, before he pulled you in closer to him and he leaned to your ear, still looking worried and a bit apprehensive.

“do you mind if i… look in your drawer a bit?”

“My what-“ You didn’t whisper, to which Sans sweated more to, his eyelights shrinking and sushing you, pulling all eye(sockets) from the table to the both of you.

If Sans had skin, he would be paling as white as a sheet.

“i swear i’m not trying to look through your underwear or anything but- i need something from your clothes, if you don’t mind. i won’t touch anything important- uh. you don’t keep your underwear and bras and stuff in the-“

“No I don’t, shush Sans they’re all looking and- sure whatever man just do it!” You whispered back, more than a little weirded out by his little request but… You trusted him not to look through your stuff _(Red…?) _and that he’s telling the truth, for whatever weird reason he needed something from your wardrobe.

“ok ok-“ Sans had quickly spilled out when you quickly pulled away from him, his arm falling off from you and dangling beside him. _fuck, i’m so stupid… please, stars above, tell me she doesn’t think i’m a creep._

You still had a concerned face on you when you started to cut your egg again, and you saw that… Axe had stopped eating his breakfast. And while he has been learning to take it slow, that him and the people around him had enough food to go around so that he didn’t have to always panic that food’s going away but… He still ate pretty quickly. So just seeing him stop eating was… Odd.

“Um… Axe, you ok?” You put down your utensils on the plate after you swallowed. “You seem a bit, uh…”

He was staring away from his plate, his eyelight making tiny movements in his socket, his mouth sagging into a slight frown, like he was in deep thought.

The sound of your voice brought him back from his little stupor- shaking his head and looking back at you. “… i’m fine, just… just thinking for a second.”

He continued eating after… And he didn’t talk again the whole morning. He did seem fine but… What was that all about?

“… Ok. If you’re sure,” You tell him, continuing your meal.

“… hey, sweetheart- ya didn’t tell us what yer dressin’ up as yet!”

Your fork was hovering right in front of your face, your eyes widening at the mention of you, as all sockets turned to you and you alone. Even Papyrus and Edge had stopped their little planning-argument to look at you and… Oh why did you feel a lot of pressure on you all of a sudden?

You blinked a few times.

“I uh…” You put the fork down putting a cheek in your hand. “It… It’s not here yet so… I can’t say what I’ll be since… I might not get to wear it tonight?” You shrugged. You were being honest. You ordered the outfit you were planning to wear tonight… Not a costume exactly but a bunch of clothes that go which each other that you could turn into a costume, because you don’t think you’ll wear… All of them at the same time, during other days. You think. Though one piece does look like it’s useable for ever day wear…

“tryin’ ta make it a surprise, doll…?” Red mimicked you, putting his cheekbone in his hand but… He did it so differently. Eyesockets lidded and that crimson eyelights of his staring into you as if he knew what you were trying to hide, grin wide.

“N-no- I mean…” You sweated. “… Yes?”

The Sanses chuckled together, Sans snorting a bit, Axe’s chest rising and falling erratically, a deep series of chuckles coming out of him while Red was laughing loudly and teasingly.

“can’t wait for yer _costume_, doll…” Red bounced his brows at you and you had to wait for your face to cool of a bit before you could finish breakfast. They didn’t even tell you what they were going to wear and- oh you didn’t get to ask Red at all, even… but from the look he gave you earlier…

… You think it’d be better if you waited for what _he’s_ going to wear.

————————————————————————————————————————

Oh FINALLY, YOUR PACKAGE IS HERE, WOOP DEE DOO.

You had rushed to the door when you heard the bell before any of the skeletons (All the Sanses and Edge especially) were there to defend their home, because they do _not_ do well with strangers… Human strangers at that.

“Oh hello, Ms. (Y/n)?” He looks from the piece of paper in his hand.

“That’s me!”

You quickly took the package and signed on the same paper he was carrying, sending him off as quickly as you could because your Skeleton-6th-Sense was telling you that Axe was going to appear soon to throw the human in front of his house onto the road if he didn’t leave you quickly…

You looked at the paper taped on top, checking that it’s right, and trying to get to your room.

… _Was this stupid? You hope not. You’re going to need time to explain to them later… And then especially to the people you’re going to meet outside, you’ll have to tell them about your whole tiny history…_

But you’ve bought the set of clothes, and they’ve arrived at your (the skeleton’s) door, and there’s no turning back.

You quickly rushed to your room, to avoid any of the guys seeing you with this package that arrived just today (you really should plan ahead and changed the date to something… Earlier than today…)placing them on the bed. It was sun down. It was time to change, and the brothers have been in their respective rooms since about an hour ago… And you’re sure that hour’s gone to prepping their costumes.

You had to hurry! And…

Oh, the tapes hard to… _Ah are you kidding me?_

You had to get to the kitchen to get a cutter or something…

You kept the box at your bed above the blanket, quickly walking out of your room to the kitchen where the island had all the sharp stuff (that wasn’t related to cooking) stored inside. You walked through the hallway, hearing voices from the Papyruses’ room and little hisses from the Sanses room, something from Sans being “shut up shut up!”? Oh… You don’t like the saying but this really gave off the “Boys will be boys” vibes to you… And you don’t know if you wanted them to stop whatever tiny, unimportant argument they had for the day or if you wanted to snicker at how familial they seemed like that.

You got to the kitchen and looked through the cupboards, um… Forgetting where they kept the cutters and scissors… There wasn’t much of them, and they kept it in one place, right? Where… Where was the-

_Click._ The lights went out in the kitchen.

A… Black out?

… No… The lights in the living room was out, still shining a bit into the kitchen in the shape of an elongated door and-

_Hhhhholy shit…_

Someone was at the door way. While you could tell that that was one of the skeletons, a Sans at that, and that he was in no way a stranger that broke into your shared house but.. Oh good lord that silhouette looked _scary._

His form was completely and utterly pitch **black**, his eyelights gone. Tall, bulky and with a sharp look to him.. And.. Was that a cape-?

_“good evening to you, lil’ apple.”_

OoooOoohh fuuuuuuck….

That was Red. Oh shit, what’s that voice he’s using-

“fancy seeing you here, all alone… lookin’ for somethin… _sharp?”_ He chuckled.

You were like a deer caught in headlights- that voice, that LOOK- and he was in the shadows and- holy shit there he goes…

His eyelights reappeared in his sockets, which you still couldn’t see well. Perfectly eerie, _blood red_, the only thing you could see in his shadow, and you could see the tiniest glint of his sharp teeth turn into a smile- walking closer to you, and from the slight dimming of his eyelights, his sockets lidded.

“R… Red…?”

“oh yes, _good girl_… ya know my name…” He strolled up to you, as you hesitantly let go of the drawer you’d left open when he “caught” you like this, bending over at one of the different boards and… Oh. Ohhhoho…

_Fuck fuck fuck fuck_

He leaned over the island, the light falling on him a little and revealing a bit of his outfit… Something rising a little around his neck, red on the inside and black on the outside.

… Wait… Is he a-

“so. i wonder how a little lady such as yerself handle… _sharp_ things?”

Red lights, staring up to you, teeth still in a smile like that..

Oh. Oh no.

“…. Eeeeeeeee-“ You squealed, covering your face with your hair and bending down to the kitchen island, hiding your face despite the dark room. “RED DON’T DO THIS TO ME!!!”

“HAHAHAHAH-“ Red laughed, rising from the island and falling right back on it, both arms on it as he used a bit of his magic to flick the light switch back on.

“damn it, i can’t help it- i just _had_ to see that cute red face of yers!”

“Oh go away!” You shrieked, face still red at the way he’d approach you… With that voice and that LOOK…

“ahahahah, well. ya _were_ lookin’ for somethin’ sharp here right? or else ya wouldn’t be lookin’ through these little boards otherwise.”

“Yeah I was looking for a cutter- oh.”

You finally found a chance to look at the outfit Red was wearing and…

Oh no.

You’d never thought you say this but…

He was a vampire. A HOT vampire. No no, not _those_ vampires but… The “classic” one.

He was wearing a sharp red waistcoat over a smartly pressed long-sleeved collared shirt, with a pleated cravat on his neck, with an opaque and glossy square and black cravat pin on top, sleek black pants and black loafers…

But the most eye-catching part of his costume was that _cape._

Silky and flowing elegantly behind the skeleton, red on the inside and black on the outside just as you said before, pinned together by a tiny piece of string over his cravat. It wasn’t anything extraordinary but… It was effective.

“ya like it?” He opened his arms out, waiting for an answer.

“I… Oh my god Red-“ You choked- he looked _too_ good in that. “How dare you do this to me! How did you know?!”

This. Was. Your weakness.

“heheheh… oh doll, ya ain’t subtle.” Red acted as if it wasn’t anything hard for him to find- “ya have that book in yer shelf… and ya’ve been watchin’ that classic movie on the tv with us… ya didn’t think i’d miss somethin’ like that, huh?”

You… You liked classic vampires… And Red had the sharp teeth to go with it oh… oh god…

“Hahah, ok,” you sweated, as you hastily opened the drawer and- “Would you look at that, I found the cutter! I guess I need to go back now,” You took the cutter in your hand and quickly moved towards the door-

But Red had caught you.

“ya needed to _cut_ somethin’ did ya?” He whispers lowly into your ear, arm around you, hand on your back and leaning _so close to you._

“well… i can sure as hell help ya _cut…” _He moved from your ear, his breath making goosebumps on your skin as his teeth grazed your neck, “just a bit… ya do look juicy tonight, lil’ apple… the only difference being ya have _red juice_ inside of ya…”

You squeaked, throwing yourself off his arm as he broke into another fit of laughter. “You’re too much in character Red!” You flushed, throwing your arms down while Red just continued to laugh,

“haheheh… what can i say doll? i’m havin too much _fun-_ ‘specially with someone like you…” He winked.

… Grrrrr!!!

“Ah, I need to go change!”

“can’t wait to see ya, sweetheart~” Red called from the kitchen as you hurried through the hallway and hid your face.

_Why did he have to be so… Hot????_

You slammed the door close, locking it, flushing at the thought that just came across your mind. These skeletons… You can’t help it- why did they have to be so…

You shook your head off the feeling, moving to the box and quickly cutting it open, throwing yourself into the outfit… _Oh, that’s really warm_… But it’s alright, it’s the middle of autumn, warm would be good outside.

You walked out your room and into the living room, still sweating (literally too, now) about the outfit you were wearing and wheter or not it was stupid… I mean… It didn’t _look_ stupid, but you’d have to explain it to everyone and… Ughh.

Axe was sitting on the sofa, seeming to be waiting for everyone and- hey, he’s not wearing a costume…?

You walked to in front of him watching the TV, and he quickly latched his eyelight onto you.

You… You stiffened. You were nervous. What wouldhe think…?

“… (y/n).” He stood up, towering over you and… Oh, you were all the more nervous now.

“… Hhhhey, Axe.” You shied, making yourself look smaller, especially when compared to him. “What,” _gulp_ “What do you think?”

His eyelight was slowly yet surely dilating in his sockets… But you didn’t notice out of your own embarassment.

“Well uh… I guess I owe you an explanation first… Hahah…”

You were dressed as… A pilot. Those old-time pilots, to be exact.

You had an aviator hat on you, with goggles on top, a thick brown jacket with fluff on the inside and poofing out at your arms, also on the hood (so much warmth!) with a fluffy white sweater under it. Below you wore matching brown pants and some brown-black boots.

“So… Yeah… I’m a classic pilot…”

“… why a pilot?”

Ah yes, there’s the question.

“I uh… I was expecting you and… Everyone to ask that actually,” You answered, “It’s because I um… I ‘crashed’ at your place? Heheh… Think Amelia Earhart… Just imagine I crashed landed in your back yard or in your house or something and now I have to live there…” You mumbled, feeling stupider every passing second you explained. You were thinking of it comically but now that you said it out loud… That’s kind of morbid to some people if they didn’t take it light-hearted huh? And oh… What will they think-

“… you look so pretty.”

…

“H-huh?”

“… so pretty.”

You squeaked when Axe had suddenly swooped you up into his arms, landing back onto the sofa and cradling you close to him.

“… heheh. pretty human on my lap, heheh.” He cuddled you closer to him, hugging tightly and nuzzling your head a little.

“A-Axe, I-“ You flushed in his hold, unable to stop yourself from being so happy being coddled by the largest (in bulk) skeleton in the house like this.

“sorry. can’t help it. you’re just so _small_.” He cooed, rubbing your face with his nasal cavity.

“I- uh. But… It’s not like the costume made me look smaller?” You asked up to him after he had stopped attacking you with the surprise cuddles, letting up and leaning back against the sofa.

“no… you’re always small,” He says, “and… you look pretty in anything you wear.”

…

“cute too.”

….. Hhhhh

“Aaaaaxe…” You closed on your face. “Noooooo….”

“yeeeees.” He smiled, a muted blue tint on his cheekbones. “so cute.”

“Arhgrh..” You rubbed your face while Axe continued to chuckle at how adorable you were.

“So… Ok…” You said after a minute of just shaking your head and hiding from Axe, “You’re coming with us, right Axe? Are you going to wear anything?”

Axe’s smile turned down for awhile, shrinking a bit as he fixed his grip on you and looked away, looking a bit… Sad? But why?

“halloween’s for… scary things right?”

…. Huh?

“Yeah..?”

“… (y/n).” He looked at you. “look at me.”

… You were confused… What is he talking about? Were you missing something? You leaned away from him a bit to see him a bit more… His red-stained old shirt, tattered “shorts” (they were enormous on you) and his ripped jacket…

“You’re… Wearing your usual clothes?” You asked, hesitantly. You felt dumb again. What is he-

“exactly.” He gripped tighter on you, his previous relaxed smile gone. Looking serious and a bit… Sullen? “i’m just… _me._”

“… What?”

“(y/n). i’m… i’m already scary as i am.” He looked down on himself. “my clothes… my looks… my eye, this **hole-** i… i really am a _monster_, (y/n).”

…

“No, Axe…” You sat up more on his lap, gently taking his skull in your hands. “No.”

His light, which had been looking away with you had looked back to you. That and the knit between his sockets disappeared, and his giant orb of red dilated when he saw your face, as if entranced by you.

“You are a monster, not a _monster_. I know… What you’ve told me and… You’re here now, Axe. And you’ve never hurt me, or anyone else for the matter…” You gently stroked his cheekbone.

“i still… ate humans, (y/n). i… i can’t change that. i’m… _i’m horrible…_ even to you… i don’t…” His voice had started to shake, and you took a firmer grip on his skull, cupping as best you could with your tiny hand against his cheek.

“That’s in the past, Sans.” Axe’s eyelight sharpened when you said his _real_ name, to _him_, dilating a bit more as he focused on your face. “You’re _here_, _now._ And you didn’t go out purposefully to hunt humans now, did you? You haven’t hurt anyone, and you always keep me safe when you need to. I… I think you’re lovely, Sans. As you are. And if you’re going to be yourself, coming with us or staying at home… I think you’re perfect.”

… Axe’s socket was practically spilling red light, it had dilated so much along with the tiny ‘pupil’ in the center, drinking all of your image and his teeth wobbly as he hugged you tight to him- and you hugged back, stroking the back of his skull.

Mist was forming in his sockets, and Axe couldn’t say that he hated being held like you like this, on his lap. “… thank you, (y/n). you… you’re wonderful, i love you.” He stroked your back, and you paused a bit at the mention, breathing a bit and exhaling again, hugging him more.

_I… love you too._

The both of you heard steps in the hallway, and you both let go of each other, the tears practically gone from Axe’s socket as you scooted off his lap to sit next to him. Before whoever it was appeared out of the hall, Axe had quickly leaned into you, a small, sheepish grin on his face.

“… sorry for crying out of nowhere, love.”

You glitched out of a second at the little nickname he gave you, a slight blush on your cheeks before you whispered “I-it’s no problem Axe, it’s ok.”

Out of the corner of the hallway, two Papyruses had appeared, sounding _very_ excited- Papyrus and Edge, dressed up as an angel and a demon- a classic duo, with Papyrus being the demon and Edge being the angel.

“OH, HELLO AXE! GOOD SEEING YOU WITH (Y/N) TOGETHER ON THE COUCH!” Papyrus greeted, strolling in, with two sharp, orange horns attached to his skull (How did he do that? Glue??) and a suit of orange, a collared shirt under it, with a matching orange tie, along with orange pants and black shoes… A pointed tail sporting from the back of his suit.

_… WHY ISN’T RED WITH HER??_ Edge thought with a tiny disappointed scowl. He was waiting for his brother to tease the human- But that loafing monster was no where in sight.

Though… He liked that Axe seemed happy. That’s always good. You really perfect for all versions of his brothers, weren’t you?

“hey,” Axe waved.

“Hi Paps, Edge!” You waved as well, “Oh wow…”

Meanwhile, Edge was wearing a feathery robe of red, in that old Greek style most people like to see in their heads, his right arm and a bit of his ribcage exposed, while a halo of light red was above his skull. There were not wires attached or anything- and it really looked like a halo.

“IMPRESSED, HUMAN?” Edge smiled victoriously at your glowing eyes at the halo. “I HAVE A LOT OF MAGIC TO GO AROUND TO KEEP THIS LIGHT ON, NYEH HEH HEH!”

“It… It is impressive, Edge, wow. Didn’t know you could do that uh… How exactly _do_ you do that?”

“magic.” Axe piped up beside of you, smiling wide and making a little motion with his hand.

“Ok, so you’re not going to tell me.”

“OH, I’D LOVE TO BUT- LOOK AT THE TIME! WHERE ARE THE OTHERS!?” Edge screeched, looking at the hallway.

“Ah, Uh, Just A Second Edge!” You heard Crook’s voice from the end of the hallway, a door closing and…

Oh. That is adorable.

Axe smiled wide, giddily, eyelight having stars in it and you having just the same glowing eyes at the image that came into your head when Crooks appeared out of the hallway.

It was simple, but… Oh goodness that’s cute.

“NYEH HEH! WHAT DO YOU THINK?”

He was… Wearing a purposely cut up little- no, not little if it’s on Crooks- Long and big, thin and rough, black dress that had long sleeves and falling off at his wrists, jags on the bottom and- he was wearing a witch hat, curling in a curious, ‘square’ way at the end while he was holding the broom in the house.

“I… MADE THIS ALL MYSELF. DIDN’T FIND SOME WOOD AND STRAWS TO TIE UP NYEH… BUT, I THOUGH THIS WOULD DO!”

_…_

A few embarassed droplets of orange appeared on the side of his skull.

“… SO?”

“Oh Crooks that’s…” You were actually breathless for a moment. “That’s perfect, oh goodness me,”

“THOUGHT MY LAUGH COULD DO WELL WITH A WITCH’S WEAR- HERE, AHEM.” He coughed a bit, “NYAH-HAH-HAH! I SHALL CATCH YOU LITTLE CUTE HUMANS, AND I WILL BRING YOU TO MY CAULDRON SO I CAN…”

He paused dramatically, and you can’t stop the growing smile on your face.

“… FEED YOU ALL SOME GOOD FOOD AND TREATS FOR YOU TINY HUMANS!”

Your mouth hung open.

“… NYEH…”

“Crooks!!!” You squealed, jumping off the sofa and running to the lankiest skeleton in the house, tackling him into a hug which he caught you in, making happy “NYEH HEH HEH”s at your affection. “I love it so much! You’re perfect- I know kids would love hanging out with you!”

Crooks shrunk eyesockets lit up at you, especially with your comment with kids. He was one of the skeletons in the house that loved kids- He’d always wanted to help them and play with them, be friends with them- but he’d always worried that his crooked teeth and tiny sockets- not to mention his stature and tattered image would scare away kids- even if you’d promise you’d come accompanying him. This was something he had more confidence in.

“THANK YOU FOR SAYING THAT, HUMAN.” He hugged you back affectionately, picking you up a bit and swinging you a bit before putting you down. “I’M SO HAPPY TO HEAR THAT! I CAN’T WAIT!”

“NEITHER CAN I!” Edge barked, “WHERE ARE THOSE OTHER TWO? I SWEAR MY BROTHERS CAN’T DO ANYTHING ON TIME NO MATTER WHAT UNIVERSE THEY’RE FROM!” He stomped his foot.

“SSSAAAAAANS! LAZY BONES, COME HERE RIGHT NOW!”

All of a sudden, you notice the hisses and curses coming from the hallway, Red and Sans’.

“just hurry the hell up, vanilla! ya hear boss out there screamin’ my- no- _our_ names!”

“but- but- no one will get it-“

“just- why did ya have to pick _this_ as yer costume ya idiot?!”

“i- uh- maybe i shouldn’t go-“

“oh. oh _hell _no, bud. ya were so stressed about this since the hours before, and they’re all waiting for _you_, not _me_ to get this bus rolling. ‘sides, (y/n) will love it… ya absolute moron.”

“b-but-“

“boss’ callin’ fer me, ya know i can’t wait you much longer. come out and stop being a coward, blues. i’m goin’ out.”

You raised your brow as the door opened and Red- Oh god that outfit still has the same effect on you it had before- his cape swishing almost angrily behind him and an annoyed scowl on his face, walking past the Papyruses and fwomping heavily onto the couch, making you bounce a little between the both of the larger skeletons boxing you.

“he’ll be out soon, don’t ya worry sweetheart.” He looped his arm over you and leaned in. “he better be.”

You were going to ask what’s wrong when you heard the door open again and the sounds of tiny pants to the living room from the hallway- and there he was.

Sans.

But…

What is that he’s-?

_Oh… Oh my GOD-_

He was wearing YOUR clothes. Your standard clothes when you weren’t going to work and you went outside. A baby blue hoodie, much lighter and a bit greyer than his, a black shirt (more of a deep maroon) with art of some candies on the front, and black pants below him, wearing his own shoes (thankfully, your feet were smaller than his…) and…

“S-Sans?!” You practically squawked, going wide eyed at him as a heavy blue blush settled on his face, sweating a storm.

“i- uh. surprise!!” Sans waved his hands, looking to the side in embarrassment, unable to hold your eyes. “i uh… now you know why i asked to see your clothes???” He shrugged, trying to shrink into your clothes.

“i’m uh… i’m dressin’ up as you… uh…” Sans was sweating, and the more he spoke the more wobblier his smilebecame, “because you’re my favorite human and… i uh… i just…”

And all of a sudden, Sans forgot how to speak the English language. Hell- he’d forgotten how to think too- He just couldn’t continue, couldn’t speak, couldn’t explain the thought process he’d been practicing in his skull to say to everyone- you especially, explaining why he’s doing this and… Bloop. His mind stopped.

“…” Sans’ eyelights were gone from his sockets, looking down and still sweating heavily, bluer than he’s even been before. “you don’t mind me… wearing your clothes for the night, right?”

Your mouth, again, was opened, standing next to Crooks. The silence was _killing_ him- He just wanted to die right there, just- someone dust him right now he didn’t want to exist, not in front of you-

“Sans.”

_oh shit._

“yes…?”

…

“YOU ADORABLE DORK!”

“oof-“

You’d tackle Sans the same way you did Crooks- but this time Sans didn’t have the advantage of being a much larger skeleton, being only the _tiniest_ bit taller than you by less than an inch, able to bring him down under you as you cooed over him.

“You’re… You’re so sweet Sans, aaah!” You went into his shoulder, unable to stop the giddy feeling in your chest as Sans went into a lighter shade of blue, so happy that his human is hugging him so… Aggressively like this??? When had she ever done that?

“i… well, you are my favorite, i couldn’t help it.” He chuckled. sitting up as you got off him- suddenly realizing how _close_ you were to him what the hell- “you told me how you didn’t have a costume last year and you just threw on the most halloween-themed shirt you had and called it a costume and well… i’m you from then because. that’s fucking hilarious.” His laughter died down a bit.

“Agh… Are you planning to explain this to everyone?”

“yyyup.” Aaand there’s his shit eating grin.

“Fuck-“ you cursed, “No… Everyone’s going to know how lame I am…”

“heheheh, the lamest, cutest, lovable human, hm?” Sans joked, looping your shoulder. “man, i gotta explain this to everyone huh- no less the er… fem-type clothes i’m wearing. man, they really uh… kinda stick? to my bones?” Sans made a face while explaining, utterly confused.

“… all the more to show… the _body._” Red piped up, making a curving motion with his hands that shot something up you _again_.

“Hahah, yeah…” You smiled nervously, sweating just a little before you turned back to the softest of the Sanses. “Don’t worry, I have to explain everyone why I’m uh… A pilot.” You mention to him, looking down at your ‘costume’.

“so, why are you a pilot, (y/n)?” Sans asked as Red rose from the sofa and you gathered at the door.

“I’ll explain later… Uh… Let’s just go now, we’ve stayed here far too long.” You said as you opened the door. “Plus, I have to explain it to other people, you can hear me then…”

“aww… but… just for me?”

“Pff..” you sounded before Edge stomped up behind the two of you.

“WILL YOU LOVEBIRDS JUST GO ALREADY? WE’VE BEEN WAITING FOR SO _LONG _NOW.” He huffed impatiently. “WE HAVE TO GO!”

“right right right-“

Everyone gathered at the door- but Axe was still sitting on the sofa, watching you all.

“Axe… You coming?”

Axe blinked once… Then smiled.

“yeah.” He said as he got up from the sofa and all of you cheered- apparently all of you thinking he wasn’t going to go.

All 7 of you went out with the sun just dipping below the horizon, skies painted purple and orange and slowly turning to black- perfect for halloween, taking the walk to the more busier parts of the city where the neighborhoods were, talking amongst yourself and letting the autumn breeze sweep your usual worries away.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy halloween everyone! Hope you enjoyed that and have (good) spooks and good treats ( ;) ) on this day!
> 
> I wanted to post this earlier but I am, again, not good with managing my time -v-
> 
> Comment if you'd like -vo
> 
> Hope this was a goodie ;v;
> 
> [Tumblr](https://aka-indulgence.tumblr.com)


End file.
